The instant invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly to a striding exerciser having rotatably adjustable upwardly curved tracks.
Striding exercisers with upwardly curved tracks have heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. to Piaget et al No. 5,575,740 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The '740 patent discloses an exercise device comprising a base having two parallel upwardly curved tracks, and two foot skates which are rotatably supported on the tracks. Although the device in the '740 patent has been scientifically proven to be highly effective for aerobic conditioning and calorie burning, there is one noted disadvantage in the specific design of the prior device. This disadvantage relates to noise levels created by the hollow blow-molded base. The movement of the skate wheels on the hollow base tends to echo during use, and creates unwanted noise. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the industry to overcome this drawback. Furthermore, there is always an ongoing need in the industry for improved and updated apparatus which offer additional features, functionality, and flexibility in exercise regimen.
The instant invention provides a striding exercise device having upwardly curved tracks wherein the curved tracks can be rotatably inclined or declined relative to the supporting surface to simulate either uphill or downhill striding. More specifically, the striding exercise device includes an arcuate track assembly including a pair of spaced elongated, parallel tracks which curve upwardly in an arc, a pair of foot skates respectively movably supported on the parallel tracks for receiving the feet of an operator thereon, and a base assembly for supporting the arcuate track assembly above a supporting surface.
The track assembly includes four spaced, parallel, curved rails, divided into two pairs of rails which define the tracks described hereinabove. The rails are preferably of tubular steel construction and are maintained in spaced relation by two end members which are secured to the terminal ends of the rails. Each pair of rails supports a respective foot skate, each of which is rotatably supported on the respective pair of rails by two pairs of rubber skate wheels rotatably mounted to the foot skate body. The rubber skate wheels are virtually silent during movement on the tubular steel rails thereby offering a significant noise level improvement over the prior art design.
The track assembly still further includes an electronic console which is supported on an upright support member extending upwardly from the forward cross member. Even further still, two pivotable hand levers are rotatably attached to the upright support member to provide either a hand hold for the operator during use, or a means for exercising the upper body.
The base assembly comprises two spaced, parallel, curved, frame members that are maintained in spaced relation by two foot members which are secured to the terminal ends of the frame members. The base further includes two supporting cross members which extend transversely across a central portion of the base.
The track assembly is received on top of the cross members and is slidably support relative to the base assembly on top of the cross members. More specifically, the track assembly is slidably and rotatably movable on the cross members about a pivot point which is located above the base assembly. Rotation of the track assembly is guided in a plane which is generally parallel to the tracks by a slotted plate on the track assembly and guide rods on the cross-members. The track assembly is thus selectively rotatable between various angular positions wherein the tracks can be inclined relative to the supporting surface to simulate uphill striding, or declined relative to the supporting surface to simulate downhill striding.
In use, the operator stands on the foot skates, and reciprocates the foot skates back and forth along the upwardly curved tracks. The user may also pump the hand levers forwardly and rearwardly to provide additional upper body exercise, or may simply grasp the hand levers to provide stability.
In an alternate embodiment, the striding exercise device includes a motorized actuator assembly which is operative for selectively automatically controlling the angular position of the track assembly. In this manner, the device can be programmed to automatically change the angular position during use to achieve a full range of exercise in a single exercise routine.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a striding exerciser having upwardly curved tracks, and foot skates which are slidably movable along the tracks; the provision of a striding exerciser wherein the tracks are rotatably movable relative to the base to achieve an uphill or downhill striding arrangement; the provision of such a striding exerciser including a motorized actuator for selectively and/or automatically rotating the tracks relative to the base; the provision of a striding exerciser which is quiet in operation; the provision of a striding exerciser which collapses for ease of shipping and storage; and the provision of a striding exerciser which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.